Steamed Hams: Deltarune Style!
by Emperor Void
Summary: Seam invites Rouxles Kaard over for an unforgettable luncheon, only to foul up and resort to something delightfully devilish.


**_Hello readers. It is I, Emperor Void. In honor of Deltarune's 1st anniversary, I have made a story of said Indie game based off one of the most infamous YouTube memes. I hope you enjoy it, and Happy Anniversary, Deltarune!_**

We see the Duke of Puzzles himself, Rouxles Kaard, walking up to Seam's house. He knocks on the door and Seam opened it. "Well Seam, I've madeth it, despiteth thy directions." He said.

"Ah, Rouxles Kaard. I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon!" Seam said as he let his guest inside his humble abode.

As the Duke sits down, Seam heads into the kitchen, only to gasp as he sees his oven smoking. He opens it to see a burnt roast. "Oh god!" Seam exclaimed, "My roast is ruined!"

Then, an idea hit him. "But what if," he started, "I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking? Oh ho ho. Delightfully devilish Seam!" He was about to head out his window, right when Rouxles Kaard came in and saw him.

**_Seam with his crazy explanations!_**

**_Rouxles Kaard is gonna need his medication!_**

**_When he hears Seam's lame exaggerations_**

**_There'll be trouble in town tonight!_**

"Seeaam!" Rouxles Kaard yelled. The Darkner cat looked at the Duke and said, "Rouxles Kaard! I was just, um... stretching my calves on the window sill! Isometric exercise!"

"Why's smoketh coming out of thy oven, Seam?" The Duke of Puzzles asked pointingat the oven. "Oh, that's not smoke!" Seam replied, "That's steam from the steamed clams we're having! Mm! Steamed clams!"

Rouxles looked at him with a quizzical expression and then left. As Seam sighed in relief, he quickly went out of the window.

Later, Seam came back in with a tray of burgers and fries and said, "Rouxles Kaard. I hope you're prepared for ready for some mouth watering hamburgers!" "I thoughteth we shalt be havingeth steamed clams." "Oh, no, I said Steamed Hams! That's what I call hamburgers!"

The Duke of Puzzles raised an eyebrow and asked, "Thou calleth hamburgers Steamed Hams?" "Yes, it's a regional dialect." The cat said. "What region?"

"The East." Seam replied. "Well, I cometh from the East, and I've never heardeth anyone useth the term Steamed Hams." Rouxles Kaard said. "Well, really, it's a South East expression." Seam lied, "Let's just eat."

After taking a bite out of a "Steamed Ham," Rouxles Kaard said, "That beith odd. These hamburgers tasteth very similar to Darkburgers." Seam chuckled and said, "Oh, no. Patented Seam burgers. An old family recipe."

Rouxles raised an eyebrow and said, "For Steamed Hams?" "Yes." Seam quickly replied. Rouxles Kaard then took off the top bun, showed it to Seam, and said "And thou calleth them Steamed Hams despiteth the fact they obviously beith grilled."

Seam stammered and then stood up and said, "Excuse me for one second." "Of course." The Duke said before he took another bite. Seam then went into the kitchen, where it was in flames.

He came out a few seconds later, fake yawned, and said, "Well, that was some good exercise. I'm pooped." Rouxles Kaard looked at a watch and said, "Yes, I supposeth I should beith on my-"

He then saw the flames' light from the kitchen door and said, "Good Lord! What beith going on in there?!" "Aurora Borealis." Seam said without thinking.

"A- Aurora Borealis?!" Rouxles Kaard exclaimed in both confusion and suspension, "At this time of year, at this time of day, localized entirely within thy kitchen?"

"Yes?" Seam said with a nervous sweat. Rouxles then asked sincerely, "Mayeth I seeith it?" Seam paused in thought and then replied, "No."

As they both left out of the house, they heard a high pitched scratchy voice yell out, "Seam! The house is on fire! FIRE!" "No, Jevil. It's just the Northern Lights." Seam called out.

Rouxles looked at the one-eyed cat and said, "Well Seam, thou beith an odd fellow, but I must sayeth..." he smiled and said, "You steameth a good ham."

As Rouxles Kaard started to walk away, he stopped as he heard Jevil shout, "Help! HELP!" He turned back to Seam, who put up a thumbs up. As Rouxles turned back around and continued on his way, Seam went back inside to help Jevil.

**_Again, Happy Anniversary to Deltarune!_**


End file.
